


Aftermath

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Citadel is thrown into chaos after a Morty was elected.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is so fucked up :' (
> 
> I don't own these poor things --> Adult Swim
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few days since a Morty became president, committing a mass genocide of Rick’s that had all dared to oppose him. The city had since gone quiet, bustling shops and bars all closed and empty. It didn’t help their ranks had been reduced dramatically. Emotionless security Rick’s patrolled the empty streets, keeping an eye out for troublemakers and those trying to escape. After the mass genocide had been started, everyone flew into a panic as Morty’s and Rick’s dressed in white security garb descended upon them. Countless Rick’s had been mowed down, Morty’s given a chance to kill those they called grandfather, or perish. Not many had refused, their mind’s haunted at the looks of betrayal in their former grandfather’s eyes before they dispatched them.

Corpses floated by the many windows of the Citadel, frozen blood floating around the greying bodies. No one could bare to look, heads cast low as they were soon ordered back to work. The Rick’s of lower caliber slunk back to their jobs, wishing for freedom and escape from the place that was more of a dictatorship than of what it was supposed to be long ago.

Freedom.

Now, now that a Morty was in charge…freedom was nothing but a wasteful ideal that discouraged those thinking of it from doing their work. The Citadel was supposed to be a Ricks way of freedom, but it had been twisted into nothing but a prison, a prison of constant self-hatred and subjugation.  
  



End file.
